User talk:Kalomeli
Boss Crusade We are doing nicely with the images of the monsters and bosses. I hope my help is appreciared :) --Gem 06:45, 7 March 2006 (CST) Wow. You must have spent a lot more time than I would have checking all the boss skills in-game! --JoDiamonds 07:40, 9 March 2006 (CST) :I have not checked the skills myself. Im using Bestiary/RawDumpWikified. There is a list of (I think) all bosses and their: profession, location, species, level and skills. --Kalomeli 15:21, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::I don't believe it's a complete list, however. I myself have not seen Boulad the Perverse or Wyng Soothingclaw use Healing Breeze, however I did not bring a SoC when fighting either, and have no hex/condition causing skills. - Evil_Greven - 15:50, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::Its possible that thats not a complete list, but I believe that that list is done with help of SoC because those skills that can't be captured are not marked. Thou it has pre-searing bosses too, and AFAIK you can't have SoC there. I can go check those bosses today I think. --Kalomeli 15:56, 9 March 2006 (CST) Hey! I was planing to do a boss crusade on an other matter (categories) soonish. See: Category talk:Bosses#SubcategoriesMaybe, since you've already started a boss crusade, while you're at it, we could combine our forces and fix both matters in ONE crusade?! -- 16:13, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::I will add my helping touch here too, as I am helping her (Kalomeli) to check some bosses in-game and capturing missing images. --Gem 16:18, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::I have done now 2/3 of the bosses in Bestiary/RawDumpWikified so its almost done. I don't know much about categories, but yes I can help you with that crusade with Gem. Have you any plans, like how to do it? --Kalomeli 16:22, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::Ok, Gem just explained it to me. I'll start it now. I'll start from the last boss listed and go upwards changing skills and categories. Latest boss that skills I have cheked is: Cuthbert the Chaste. --Kalomeli 16:30, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::::Great! I'll take care of the categories, to make sure we have a neat and tidy category tree. -- 16:39, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::::One more thing: While you're at it, could you also sort the the profession category in to subcategories, for example, turn a Category:Mesmers into a Category:Mesmer Bosses. That'd be great. -- 19:29, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Okay. I'll do that. Anything else before I continue that? I have now updated all skills and 1/2 of the specie categories. :) --Kalomeli 19:35, 9 March 2006 (CST) Just letting you know that, when you sync boss skill info from rawdump into teh boss article, please delete the corresponding entry from rawdump. -PanSola 10:11, 14 March 2006 (CST) <3 Nice to see you contributing again honey, but let's take a break now. :) -- (talk) 19:17, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks, hope I'm not doing something wrong. :S A break sounds good, I feel veeery sleepy. :) Kalomeli 19:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) I love you honey. We're having great time together in the wiki. -- (talk) 20:15, 12 December 2006 (CST) Typos Someone is on a typo crusade today! --''Lemming64'' 19:35, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Yup, just finished it. :P Kalomeli 19:37, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::You missed mana, I did it though to be helpful :) --''Lemming64'' 19:52, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks! I leaved it intentionally, because I was not sure, which I should correct. :P Thanks for finishing it up! :) Kalomeli 12:40, 13 December 2006 (CST) Quiz Thanks for the quiz thing. I'm using it on my page. ^_^ — Jyro X 06:10, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Heh, np. :) I found it from User:Gem/Fun. *.* Kalomeli 06:41, 28 December 2006 (CST) Thankyou for helping deleting my stub, I'm such a wiki noob :) - Solus :No problem. :) Btw, you can sing your comments with 4 tildes ~~~~. ^^ --Kalomeli (talk) 05:36, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Lol, you've wathed me eediting the wiki too much. Your comments start to sound like mine. xD -- (talk) 05:37, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Oh... Is that a problem? :D I'm sorry, but I can't help it... :) --Kalomeli (talk) 05:38, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's not a surprise really. WAnna go watch a movie? ;P I'm getting tired on these damn delete teags, especially now that you woke up. -- (talk) 05:39, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yeah, movie sounds good. :) Atleast better than GuildWiki:Misspellings ;) Btw, hope you'll get promoted soon. :) --Kalomeli (talk) 05:40, 12 January 2007 (CST) Girl power! ^_^ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 09:12, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Woah, I didn't even notice that you are a girl before this. :D Good that I'm watching Kalomelis page. -- (talk) 12:55, 19 January 2007 (CST)